In The Night
by EtaOtN
Summary: Sometimes, at night, the wind is a desperate wisper. Sometimes, at night, two souls wonder lonely. Sometimes, at night, a new love begins...
1. Prologue

No, I don't own neither Inuyasha nor anyone in the gang. OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO Hi All, this is my first fanfic, so be kind wih me! I am not english, so I think you will find many spelling/grammar mistakes. Please: help me reviewing the fic! OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO The fanfic is set after chapter 486 of the manga, so you 'll find possible spoilers What else?... Enjoy! Ciao EtaOtN 


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings In the night

**Chapter 1: Meeting In the night**

It was a very peaceful night. The stars were bright in the almost dark sky. It was the middle of November and the cold wind was blowing restlessly.

The gang was resting around the fire in a small cave in the center of a forest. They were all tired for the never ending journey to destroy Naraku. Shippo was cradled around Kirara, the fire cat protecting and heat him from the cold night. Sango was cleaning her renewed hiraikotsu with bright eyes, Miroku, writing new ofuda for their future battles, while chatting lovely with her.

The fire was projecting amazing shadows on Kagome's face while she was looking meditative at the stars outside, thinking about a lonely hankyou out of the cave. It was almost 30 minutes from when he has gone to look for some food and chocks for the fire. She had tried so hard to concentrate on her study but the thought of him alone was too sad. She knew Inuyasha has not restored yet from Kikyo's death. A month has already gone since that day and she has done her best to stay with him, helping him, loving him discretely in her own way.

_He pretends as usual to be fine, but simply he is not, not yet... maybe even no more..._ At this thought, Kagome's heart lost one bit and got even sadder. In a moment her mind was shuttered in a bloody red sundown, Inuyasha, tears running from his golden eyes, kissing a dying Kikyo, cradled in his lap, with all his breaking heart. She had understood. She had felt. She had been broken. The bond existing between them... _Them...Yes, not me. Absolutely not US. I am always been a simple beholder, an intruder. And now, he feels alone. Again. Even if I am here... just for him... no shards...no Naraku... just for him. I really don't know what else I can do to help him if he doesn't want to be helped... if he doesn't want me...want me... I definitively lost him, am I not? Had I ever had him? No, not even once. He has always seen just a mere copy of his true love..._

A single hot, broken heart tear slipped from Kagome's dark grey eyes.

"Kagome?!?! What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" viewing her sad face in the fire, Sango run to her side and embraced her.

"It's his fault, isn't it? What happened? Why are you crying?" she insisted.

"Oh...no... it's nothing really... nothing...I was just a bit tired... really... don't worry Sango...it's just..." Kagome almost pleaded trying to smile reassuringly.

"Oh...yes...sorry... maybe sometimes I am overprotective on you." Sango laughed timidly.

"Oh my dear Sango, we are all too tired, maybe it would be better to have some rest before dinner, don't you agree Kagome-sama?" Miroku glanced at the sadness in the miko's eyes sympathetically. He too has seen her melancholy glance, but sometimes loneliness is the only remedy.

---OooO---

A cold breath of wind had played gently with his silver hairs dancing in rhythm in the air, while preparing to rest for the night. At what would have been their tonight camp Rin was taking some berries and Jaken was preparing a couch for against Ah-Uhn. Kohaku, with a deep glance, looked over Rin as he had learnt to do in the period Sesshomaru had gather him.

The insolent breeze had then curled against his upper white haori. He had caught his breath. The single breeze still playing around him in circle.

He has stood up quickly "Jaken, take care of Rin and Kohaku, till my return"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, count on me! I will protect her! I will..."

The sound of the little youkai's voice lowering with distance. He has gone far, using his power for running away, away from that abnormal cold wind. He did go on till he reached a cliff finishing on a stormy ocean. The fog was rising from the water in a mystic sensation of detachment. He stopped abruptly. The cold, the fog, the blustery water, were somehow soothing his temper. And then the wind, _that _wind, again. Playful, overwhelming, arrogant, irresistible wind teasing him and only him. The wind was pushing him in different directions, in an abnormal way. It was teasing him. He closed his fists with anger. _Don't push this Sesshomaru! _A gentle breeze stroked gently his cheeks. The irritating sensation stopped abruptly.

"Kagura...", her name, in a whisper, left his lips, suddenly replaced by a warm almost faded breath. _Kagura. _His eyes closed, motionless as a divine statue, in the rising night. A twist of black hairs and purple eyes gazed to his memory, while a reassuring reborn sensation stroke his body deeply as a caress. Not opening his eyes, he allowed his figure to relax, allowing the powerful feeling to deep. _It's her... I cannot smell her scent. Her arrogance. _A smirk appeared in his icily, handsome face at the thought. Yes, he could feel her arrogance anyway, even now, even in this way. A lightly twirl playing with his air.

_I'm still here, you, dumb-ass. You can feel me I know. As I can feel you. Let me touch you, Sesshomaru, with my wind if not with my never really owned body. Let me touch you as I would have done so many times. Let me feel your strength, your power, your warm. Let me caress your lips, as I would have kissed them so many times. Let me stay with you, near you. Just looking at you. _

"Kagura, you..." his eyes shot open at the faint hope to have her there. _ "_I know it's you, wind sorceress. You still belong to this world. What do you want from this Sesshomaru?" instant venom, running through his body.

_Ah...Sesshomaru! You egoistic, presumptuous, full of yourself, bewitching jerk. You cannot understand isn't it? _The cold wind roughly back, pushing him around, entering his haori, ruffling his silver hair, riffling his garments. _I want just be with you. I want ... you..._

All of a sudden nothing. No more wind, no more overwhelming sensations, no more warm. Only emptiness and his loneliness. His only hand trembling his eyes closing. _I want ... you..._ He had listened. No, it was not true, he had not listened to her words, he had felt them, as in his inner mind, as if his. The shock visible in his usually icy golden eyes.

Sesshomaru stood in the foggy cliff overlooking the water with intense glaze.

---OooO---

He wanted to be alone, he needed to think back at the last month. Naraku's webs corrupting Both Kikyo and Kagome, the quest for the string bow, the battle... the death...and then again his sorrow and...Kagome. Her sweet scent, her big, enormous heart, her tears while saving him from that flowers demon, her heartbroken glance ... _Since HER death...Kagome had had that forlorn look... Her sweet smiles had never reached her eyes since then. _

Inuyasha was trying to hunt another fat rabbit in the forest. He had already one but he didn't want to come back at the camp, not yet. He needed time and hunting was a great excuse.

The brown rabbit was near, sitting on two forefeet, sniffing the air being on the ball.

He thought back to the temple in which he had brought Kikyo when she was affected by the webs. She was so beautiful, so pale, so delicate. There, she was the woman we had fallen in love with. His woman. His first love. And then, as had happened in his life, Kagome has erupted in, saving them at her own risk. She had been tainted rescuing them. He knew she had seen something. Her incredible dark grey eyes had lost their light in that moment. _It's my fault. Everything is just my fault. She doesn't belong to this place, even not to this time, but she is here, for me, I know, she helps me every day, no only detecting the shards, she...is ... incredible..._ _I was so afraid when she collapsed inside the temple. Afraid for her, scared to have hurt her more then physically... And then Kikyo, behind me, dying... everything has happened so quickly. I didn't have time to think, just to react, and feel ... my heart ripped apart. One part with each of them. She had been amazing, as every so strong... once more. She had conquered that string, against everything... to save... Kikyo. That would have been my charge, not her. I should have saved her. I should have protected...THEM! _

"Dammit!"_ he said _jumping on the rabbit a little moment after its movement. _Good-for-nothing, am I? _With a sad look, he went on, after the run away rabbit.

Deep in the forest, a little girl and an older boy were shivering in the cold night, warmed only by the two strange demons next to them, a little green one and an unusual cow with two head. Sniffing in the air, Inuyasha entered the glade. He was picking two fat rabbits and some chocks. _Rin? Jaken... where is that bastard? I cannot smell him anywhere near. He cannot have left her here...and without a fire! That bastard is the usual selfish ass hole! She is freezing. ... WAIT! KOHAKU!!! Kohaku...you are here...You have been with him..._ Thinking about Sesshomaru Inuyasha approached to the sleeping children.

Kohaku's eyes got open immediately. "Inuyasha!"

"Where is him?"

"He has gone before sunset. I don't know where. He just left", the little boy said nonchalantly, his expression still.

"You two are freezing. It is not safe to stay here for you. Naraku is still looking for you. Come with me to our camp." saying so Inuyasha looked at Rin, her lips were almost blue for the cold and she was quivering. He sat near her, took her in his embrace, trying to cover the little dark haired child in his haori, and woke up Jaken in a bad manner "Stop sleeping you, wastage brat! She has almost frozen! What were you thinking about? She is not a demon!".

Jaken suddenly sat up, frightened for the hankyou's words. "You! What do you want? What do you care? Sesshomaru-sama will be back soon!" _Dammit! This stupid is right! Rin is freezing.. If Sesshomaru-sama would come back now I would be dead...He would kill me for letting her cold_

"Come on! Take your things and that ... _thing _" Inuyasha said nodding at Ah-Uhn " and follow me! Ah! Take also these!" and saying so nodded at the rabbits and the chocks he had left nearby.

Without any further comment, Jaken ran throw the grass, took their few belongings and Ah-Uhn and followed him, Kohaku still walking at his right.

---OooO---


	3. Chapter 2 : Harmony In the Night

**Chapter 2**

Kagome was looking out of the cave, she has changed into something warmer then her usual school attire. She couldn't rest knowing he has not come back yet. She pulled her red swear on her shoulders embracing her knees, inky fluent hairs, going on her eyes.

The weather was getting worst and worst, the darkening blue sky had storming clouds which passed quickly. _Brr... Wow... It's so cold...I think it will snow tonight. Inuyasha where are you? Is it possible you are keeping yourself away from me? Am I so... tiresome for you? I know I remember her to you, it has always been so, till the very beginning. I thought you had learnt that I am not her, but... now she is dead...again... and I am still here... Are you frustrated about this? Yes, I think you are. You would have had her here with you, not me. I know. I have accepted this before. It's heartbreaking but I accept your feelings.. and mine. I cannot stop loving you. And will be with you till you let me so. I will do everything in my power to help you being happy again. And then... I will simply go back home...and never coma back. _

With all her mind she swore on her resolution. Her heart aching at her promise, at the thought of not seeing all her friends again.

A sudden noise coming from the forest in front of the cave, averted her mind from the hurting thoughts. With well-known movements she reached for her bow and arrows and in half a seconds she was there, standing straight at the forest, alerted, bravery in her warrior pose, the arrow ready to hit the enemy.

The vision of a wild warrior miko was what greeted Inuyasha coming back to the camp. His breath caught by the deadly sight of her. Her curvy hairs, moved by the wind and enlightened by the fire behind her, framed her beautiful intense face wildly. _Kagome... she is so...beautiful!_

_"_Inuyasha! It's you! Rin!!! What happened to her? Where is Sesshomaru? Is she hurt? And you?" she asked suddenly, noting him with the sleeping child in his arms.

"Damn woman! How many questions you can have?" he answered back nestling himself in his anger.

She run towards him, to see how Rin was, when she sow the rest of the little party.

"KOHAKU! You?!?" Kagome exclaimed looking from the boy to Inuyasha and back.

"He was with my half brother" he simply answered.

"Let's go inside the cave, it's too cold here" she hugged the child, guiding him near the fire.

Sango and Miroku woke up at the voices. When the sow the little group entering the cave, their eyes got shock open.

Sango's voice cracked in her throat "Kohaku...oh...my little brother!".

She threw herself on Kohaku's arms embracing him with strength, joyful tears dropping from her cheeks.

The little boy replied with a sweet smile that from months was missing from his eyes; a feeling of absolute protection and love in his heart. He cared so much for his older sister! _I would have never hurt her and our own family so deeply...How could she forgive me for my past actions? How can I?_ But the sadness in his thought could not achieve his heart, too happy to be back in his sister's arms.

Miroku observed the scene in a corner of the cave, feeling relief for Sango but troubled for her future. Kohaku was dead, and only the last pure fragment of the Shikon no Tama was keeping him alive. Defeating Naraku could mean kill the little boy... again. _What about Sango if so? What will I do for her? How will she react? I have to talk to her, make her understand the terrible possibility...I cannot let her broken... no!_ Thinking about a way to protect her, Miroku stood in silence.

In the meanwhile, Shippo helped Jaken to find a place in the cave for Ah-Uhn, both worried about the little girl in Inuyasha's arms, still asleep.

Kagome prepared a bed for Rin using her night pack near the fire, Inuyasha put her inside it, then he put off his haori and covered the sleeping child. Quickly Kagome took some soup Sango had previously prepared and tried to have her drinking it. Opening her sleepy eyes, Rin swallowed some "Inuyasha-nee-chan! Oh Kagome-chan! Thanks, Rin is really cold and hungry."

"Rin, drink some soup, then I will cook something else while you stay near the fire. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks Kagome-chan"

"Where is my brother? Why had he left you in such a cold night? What happened?"

"Sesshomaru-sama has gone some way. He told he would have come back quickly. I think we fell asleep while waiting for him".

"Keh" _What a bastard! Leave them in that way! Keh!_

"Kagome-sama, Jaken has two rabbits with him, we can cook those!" Miroku said with an evil grin, his punch still lying on a bumped one-tear-crying Jaken.

"Yeah.. I forgot them..." Inuyasha said shyly.

_So I was worrying for nothing... he simply was out hunting and then found them...I am so reassured..._ Thinking so, Kagome, brightly smiled at Inuyasha, calming and at the same time agitating him at once. He quickly dismissed his glance looking away from her, his cheeks lightly pink.

Once again happy, Kagome helped Miroku preparing the dinner, while Sango and Kohaku still hugged each other chatting happily. Inuyasha sat in the entry of the cave in middle light, lost in his own thoughts.

Rin, cuddled in the sleeping bag, giggled looking at the fire, with Jaken.

While cooking, Miroku approached the miko: "Kagome-sama...I'm concerned about Sango and Kohaku."

"I know, Miroku, me too. But you know...we all will do our best to save him. That's all we can do, I think."

"You are right, but... Anyway, there is another thing. He will came soon"

"Yes, I know, I was thinking the same. I am a bit worried"

"Don't!" the husky voice of the hankyo interrupted their speech.

Kagome looked at him furrowing her brow.

"Don't be worried about him. I'm here" he explained briefly.

They went on turning the two rabbits now on extempore skewers in silence.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

The powerful tai youkai reached back the glade in which he had left his pack, knowing no one was still there.

_Inuyasha_...

He could smell his scent all over the camp.

Narrowing his icy glance, Sesshomaru followed the tray. He knew his half brother would have never done any harm to his company, it was his weaken human heart..._Keh!..._

OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

He entered the glance in front of the cave with the usual cold elegance.

Inuyasha stood still covering the entrance with his body, a groan escaping his lips.

Kagome looked at the new figure out in the night, worried.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Welcome back!" Rin giggled happily.

She was smiling, a big piece of meat in every hand and her mouth surrounded with scraps of food. She was enfolded in a strange canvas and in Inuyasha's haori. His heart relaxed.

"Why are they here? Why did you kidnapped them from this Sesshomaru?" he grinned, stepping nearer the entrance.

Inuyasha moved nearer him. "I didn't kidnap anybody! She was freezing! You, fucking bastard, had left them in this cold wind without even a fire, and without food!" At his words Jaken paralyzed with fear.

Sesshomaru looked for Jaken with his glare, an angry growl escaping from his throat.

"Inuyasha-nee-chan took Rin here! Rin is well again now!" the little child said.

_Inuyasha-nee-chan?!!??!_ For a moment his cold golden eyes became overwhelmed by a strange feeling.

"So little brother you cared for her." He simply stated.

Inuyasha nodded in silence, his grip on tetsaiga softened.

"Sesshomaru, it's cold and a storm is approaching. It would be bad for your companions to be out in such a weather. Why don't you join us?" Kagome, with a sweet smile, asked politely.

Everyone in the cave stared at her with shock.

"Kagome-sama..." "Kagome-chan!" Miroku and Sango said in disbelief.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. _She has got crazy..._

Sesshomaru looked directly at the young miko. She was brave. Maybe crazy. But brave. He then looked at the little child sat near the fire, at the guilty toad youkai and then at the other human boy, sat near his sister.

"Thanks miko, I think I will accept your offer."

Walking elegantly toward the cave, he stopped near the hankyou. "Ok little brother, I will kill you next time, now don't bother me."

Then he simply walked inside the cave and sat near the entrance in front of where his younger brother had stayed before.

Inuyasha was still astonished. His rage written all over his face. Angry golden eyes stopped in Kagome's. Then, nodding, he sat back in front of him. _Damn! I have to watch at him. I don't believe him._

Kagome's smile widened. _Maybe something good can spring from this night._ She took two bowls with ramen and offered them to the two brothers. _Maybe they are more similar then what it seems._

"Ehy! Those are my ramen!!! Why are you giving them to him!!" he griped childishly.

Sesshomaru, who wanted to refuse the disch, at his half-brother complain changed his mind. "Thanks" he kindly took the bowl, and tried the food.

_Oh! It's good! It's really good! _

He ate all his ramen quickly, with manners.

"It'll do" his only comment.

Kagome's smile widened. _Yes, they really are. Maybe they can understand each other better..._ She then came back to the fire, sitting near Shippo and Miroku who were eating.

The dinner went on in the usual chatting mess they were accustomed, Shippo, Rin and Jaken playing with each other food.

Sango was happier than ever, together with Kohaku, she had joined Kagome and Miroku near the fire, chatting.

The two brothers were still in their posture, studying each other secretly.


	4. Chapter 3 : Fighting In the Night

**Chapter 3 : Brothers**

The ramshackle group was sleeping.

The little ones, Shippo and Rin were all spread across Kagome's sleeping bag, hugging each other. At the end of the bag, Jagen was snoring, clinching his magic stick.

At the other side of the fire, Kirara was curled around both Sango and Kohaku. Miroku, not too far from them, slept in alert, with his back supported by the wall.

At the entrance of the cave, two brothers were pretending to ignore each other, lost in their thoughts.

_Why is he doing it? Dammit! He is always calm and fucking icy. _

The night seemed unreal, the dark breeze didn't take any noise when a low metallic tremors arrived to the two demons' ears. Slowly, royally, Sesshomaru turned his head to his left side where was Tenseiga. The sword was trembling directing toward Tessaiga. Inuyasha looked at his brother and at his sword, the hand still tightened round the trembling Tessaiga.

"What's up?" the hankyou asked grunting.

"mmm" was the only answer from his half brother.

"It seems Tessaiga wants to fight Tenseiga" Inuyasha drafted.

"No. They don't want to fight. They want to be near. You can't even understand it, isn't it, stupid half breed?"

1


End file.
